


Tribute

by 24StilinskiHale00



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Remember her, damn it erica reyes, erica reyes did not die for nothing, i miss erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24StilinskiHale00/pseuds/24StilinskiHale00
Summary: A tribute to Erica Reyes, which I was going to enter into a zine competition but changed my mind at the last minute.





	Tribute

Tribute to Erica Reyes

Lost, but never forgotten.

Erica Reyes

Erica was a normal high school student, apart from she was epileptic. Her medication caused weight gain, and acne, and as a result she saw herself as unattractive. When the new Alpha offered her the chance for it all to go away, she leapt at it and took it without a second thought. “What if I told you, all of this, could go away?” “How?”

After the transformation caused by the bite, she became much more confident and actually arrogant, “I have beautiful everything”, and she befriends the other betas, Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd. Due to the supernatural conflict occurring in Beacon Hills, she decides to flee with Boyd. 

This results in their capture by Hunters, the Argents – which translates into Silver, ironic? – and torture. When they are released, they are captured – again – but this time by a pack of Alpha werewolves, and Erica is killed trying to be free - when she is the only one fighting. 

This is in honor of her memory.

Songmix based on Erica Reyes  
Sail – AWOLNATION  
“You know, just because you got the alpha bite makeover, it doesn’t give you the license to go around destroying people.” “Why not? That’s all anybody ever used to do to me.”   
This song is full of anger, the way the words are expressed, and so is Erica. After years of being bullied for something she could not control, when she got power, she used it to her advantage.   
this is how an angel dies  
You Call Me A B*tch Like It’s A Bad Thing – Halestorm  
“This might make me sound like kind of a b*tch, but I’ve always wondered what it feels like to steal someone’s boyfriend.”  
After she became a werewolf, Erica’s confidence surged humongously, leaving her with a lot of arrogance and self-confidence she didn’t use to have.   
Can’t get your way so you’re sulking.   
Shake It Out – Florence and the Machine.  
“I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you.”  
Erica never told anyone before the bite who she had a crush on, but afterward she became forward and able to express her feelings for people and is able to go for whomever she wants.   
I am adorned with my graceless heart, but tonight I’m going to cut it out and then restart.   
Sacrifice – Zella Day  
“Stop it! Please!”   
Erica would have done whatever it took to save her pack, and especially Boyd, no matter the situation. She was there for them.   
You don’t have to die alone tonight. 

Poem – Erica Reyes before the Bite  
I’m okay.   
The lie I tell to get through the day.   
Every morning I wake, wishing that I would get better today.   
But I’m lying.   
Because deep down, I’m truly dying.  
And so, as I stand here, I wonder why I’m even trying.   
I’m getting there.  
I grow bitter towad people who live as though life is fair.   
“Life isn’t fair!” I want to scream at them, as I wonder why I waste frustration on tugging my hair.   
I’m not okay. But I will be.   
One day, I could be okay again, maybe.   
After all, it only takes a second to change, completely and totally.

Ed Sheeran Lyric mix.   
Searching for a sweet surrender but this is not the end.   
Erica wanted to live a normal, teenage, life. However, she is, unfortunately, unable to do so and decides to run, wanting to live normally without the diseased that ailed her for her whole life before she was turned into a werewolf.   
We made friends and lost them through the years.  
Erica lost everyone in Beacon Hills when her and Boyd were kidnapped. She lost Allison when Allison attacked Erica and Boyd and refused to stop until her [Allison’s] father intervened and stopped her physically. Then, everyone lost Erica when she was killed by the Alpha named Kali.   
It’s not the homeless life for me, it’s just I’m home less than I’d like to be.   
With all the packs problems, we never (as an audience) meet Erica’s family, and she is never seen at her own home, even though her parents are briefly mentioned when Erica has a seizure in her first episode – “are you gonna tell my mom?” ¬¬-. She mentions the normal things she wanted to do, and she wanted to live but was willing to leave it all behind to do so.   
I gave all my oxygen to people that could breathe.   
Erica died saving Boyd and her alpha’s sister, Cora Hale, after saying that with the lunar eclipse, she had “hope it makes us stronger”, and so she gave her life to save others, who didn’t fight with her. 

Song Mix Two.   
Losing Your Memory – Ryan Star  
“Do you think it’ll make us stronger? I hope it will make us stronger.”  
Erica was forgotten by everyone in Beacon Hills after her body was found by Derek Hale. She knew that if she went up against the alphas who had taken her and Boyd she would not survive, yet she did anyway, and that act of pure selflessness and bravery was forgotten by the characters on the show.   
The damage is done, the police are coming too slow now. And I would have died.  
Supergirl – Saving Jane  
“You make a good batman.”  
Erica’s act of bravery, as previously mentioned, is often forgotten, though fairly soon into her season, Stiles refers to her as Catwoman and himself as Batman. Catwoman is a DC villain – but she has episodes of good, showing that Stiles could see the hero that Erica could be before she could see it.   
I’m the perfect disaster.  
Brave – Sara Bareilles  
“They last for hours you know.”  
After she was bitten and turned into a wolf, Erica had all the confidence that she had never had before. When she is seen after the bite, people recognize her but only just, asking who she is to be answered, “it’s Erica.” This shows how she completely turned around and she suddenly began to talk to people as well.   
I wanna see you be brave.   
Survivor – Nina Dobrev  
“You have the ability to heal, but tonight you’re gonna want to kill anything you can get your hands on.” “Good thing I had my period last week then.”  
Erica is the definition of a survivor. She defeats epilepsy, she survives life-long bullying and cruelty, distant parents, she manages to not hold too much of a grudge against the girl who almost kills her and her closest friends, and when she died, when they went after the alpha pack, Isaac Lahey said this “For Erica.”, showing that she is still impacting their lives after her death.   
Because this good girl’s p*ssed

Demi Lovato Lyric Mix   
Maybe if I don’t cry I won’t feel anymore - Stone Cold  
Erica is seen several times trying to hide her emotions from people whom she thinks would try to use them against her.   
I’ll just keep changing - Old Ways  
Erica always believed she wasn't good enough and that if she was different then people would like her more, people would care more, people would accept her. So she kept changing, to fit what people wanted.   
Your selfish hands always expecting more - For The Love Of A Daughter  
We never get to know much about Erica's family, but we know about her pack. She is always doing what her Alpha asks, maybe because he's Alpha and says so, or maybe because she is scared that if she doesn't, she'll have her new opportunities taken away from her.  
What’s wrong with being confident? - Confident  
After the bite, Erica is much happier with herself, and becomes catty, somewhat bratty, in fact, because of this, yet she's still just what would be called confident in the modern day. And really, what is wrong with being confident?

Compilation of Quotes that Prove Erica Reyes was Human After All  
"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know."  
"You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them."  
"I used to have the worst crush in the world on you."  
"Stiles...You make a good Batman."  
"You never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me now."  
"I wonder what will happen to us. Maybe it'll make us stronger. I hope it'll make us stronger."

In short,  
Erica Reyes deserved better than she got.


End file.
